


Doodles

by philtrash_number2



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluffy, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Uni AU, University, classmates to lovers, dan doodles about phil, dan is embarrassed, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philtrash_number2/pseuds/philtrash_number2
Summary: Dan accidentally leaves his notebook in Phil's bag instead of his. The notebook covered in doodles. Of Phil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new work whaaat

"And remember to bring the assignment on Tuesday!"

 

Dan sighed as his professor finished the lesson and turned to grab his book bag.

 

It was gone.

 

He looked around frantically, only to see it on his left side, where he had kept it at the beginning of the lesson.

 

Strange.

He had thought it was on his right side. He'd reached into it and kept his notebook and pen away, and-

 

Shit.

 

He looked up to see Phil Lester, otherwise known as The Most Gorgeous Guy Ever, exiting the classroom and disappearing from view.

 

On his back, a book bag, identical to Dan's.

 

In the bag, a notebook.

 

Covered in doodles.

 

Of Phil.

 

 

Dan threw on his bag and ran out of the classroom after him.

 

 

  
Phil knew that something was up. Every time he turned a corner, Dan followed him.

 

He even took a few wrong turns to throw him off, until he landed in a deserted hallway with a dead end.

 

He turned slowly to see Dan awkwardly standing in front of him.

 

"...Hi..." Phil spoke, not knowing what exactly to say. "Er...why are you following me?"

 

Dan blushed, the red spreading through his cheeks and down his neck.

 

"Yeah, sorry, I've just, um..." Dan started, mortified. "I think I've left my notebook in your bag instead of mine." he said, gesturing to the identical bag on his shoulder.

 

"Is that all?" said Phil. "I would have given it back to you Tuesday."

 

"No, yeah, I needed it back." Dan said, turning even redder.

 

Phil grinned. Dan was cute when he was embarrassed. Not that he wasn't cute normally. Phil just hadn't paid much attention before.

 

"Why is that?" he said.

 

"There's just...I've just..the notes. I needed the notes." Dan stuttered out.

 

Phil opened his bag, knowing full well that they hadn't taken notes that day.

 

He grabbed the notebook and flipped open the cover to make sure it was Dan's and not one of his, when he saw-

 

 

...wait.

 

 

Dan lunged.

 

He snatched the notebook out of Phil's hand, rivaling a tomato at this point.

 

He practically sprinted out of the deserted hallway, clutching the book to his chest.

 

Phil felt a small blush spread through his cheeks as he stood there, stunned.

 

Had he seen what he thought he had seen?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! this fic will be moderately long, about 7-10 chapters id guess?

When Dan reached his room, he fumbled with the lock before opening it and slamming the door behind him, breathing heavily.

 

His roommate, Anthony, looked up to see Dan slide down the door and land in a panting heap on the ground, cheeks flushed and hair a mess.

 

"What have you done now?" he asked.

 

Anthony, a transfer student from America and one of Dan's closest friends, knew just how much Dan liked Phil.

 

"I've just....I..." Dan said, still out of breath. He held up a finger while he regained control over his breathing. "I put my notebook...in Phil's bag. Instead of mine. Then I tracked him down to get it back. But he opened it and... I grabbed it and ran up here." he finished, rising from his spot on the ground.

 

Anthony looked puzzled.

 

"But why did it matter if he opened it?

 

Dan groaned, and flopped face first onto his bed, half heartedly throwing the notebook at Anthony.

 

He closed his eyes and groaned again into the pillow as he heard Anthony's half mortified, half amused squeak.

 

He raised his head slightly to see Anthony's face a foot from his own.

 

"You guys would be so cute together, Dan. These are so cute." he said.

 

Dan flopped on to his back, stretching out.

 

"He's cute."

 

 

 

Phil woke the next morning with Dan's drawing in his head.

 

He had thought he'd seen a cartoon style doodle of a person with black hair, a plaid shirt, and glasses.

 

A person that looked extraordinarily like him.

 

To be honest, with every passing minute, he was less and less sure of what he had seen.

 

He wouldn't have minded at all if Dan had been doodling him.

 

It was quite endearing, actually.

 

Because Phil couldn't stop thinking about the brown haired boy who had been in his class for the last two years, a pen always twirling in his hand, and a black coffee on his desk every day.

 

The boy who tugged on the back of his hair during an exam, when he was nervous or thinking hard.

 

Phil wondered why he hadn't noticed he was noticing Dan.

 

He wasn't a very confrontational person, but he resolved to speak to Dan about the drawings by next Monday.

 

It was going to be a long week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten minutes of being uploaded and 24 reads already! tysm  
> comment  
> kudos  
> <3 shreya


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new CHAPTER WHOO

On Wednesday, Phil saw Dan in the library. By the time he worked up the courage to come out from behind the bookshelves to talk to him, Dan was gone.

 

Thursday, Phil quite literally crashed into Dan in the hall.

 

"Wait!" he cried.

 

Dan turned, already blushing.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I...I like your hair."

 

Dan smiled shyly and reached up to touch his mess of curls.

 

"Really? I mean, I didn't straighten it today."

 

"Yeah, it suits you." said Phil, hating himself.

 

"Thank you!" said Dan genuinely.

 

On Friday, Phil didn't see Dan at all.

 

Saturday, Phil saw Dan rush out of his art class and past Phil before he could say anything.

 

On Sunday, Phil came across Dan in the common room late at night, work strewn about and Dan himself asleep in a chair.

  
Phil didn't disturb him.

 

 

On Monday, Phil saw Dan on the other side of the grounds. He was walking alone, holding a clear box with sandwiches in it and his book bag.

 

He was looking down at his phone as he walked, and didn't notice when he walked into a puddle of water.

 

He let out a little shriek as he slipped, phone and sandwiches going flying.

 

Phil was the only one on the grounds except for Dan, so he hurried over.

 

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, panicked.

 

"Yeah, fine, just...wet." Dan said, looking up at Phil.

 

"Here, grab my hand." said Phil.

 

He reached out a hand to help Dan up.

 

Dan grabbed his hand.

 

 

His hand was so soft, thought Phil. He knew it was cliché, but their hands fit perfectly together.

 

Phil seemed lost for a moment, not helping Dan up, just standing there, hand in hand with Dan. He stared into Dan's eyes until he realized what he was doing.

 

Dan blushed. He'd been doing that often.

 

Phil stuttered around words before deciding just to pull Dan up.

 

Dan grunted as he stood up, thankful that he was holding on to someone. He grabbed his phone and the now soggy sandwiches, throwing them away as he passed a bin.

 

"Thanks." Dan said sheepishly. "Sorry I'm so clumsy."

 

"It's not a problem at all." said Phil. He took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

 

Dan's posture stiffened as they walked towards the dorms.

 

"Yeah?" he said.

 

"I've just been wondering, dunno why I can't stop thinking about it, but...what did-what was in, you know. Your notebook? That you left in my bag by accident?" he finished, anxiously awaiting Dan's answer.

 

 

To his surprise, Dan's eyes filled with tears.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it sorry for the end part aha 
> 
> more to come x
> 
> comment and kudos pls, comments make my day.
> 
> <3 shreya


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))

"Hey, no. It's okay. Don't cry." said Phil, wrapping his arm around Dan's shoulders as it began to rain.

 

"Christ, I feel like such an idiot." said Dan, wiping his tears away. "I think we both know what-or who- those drawings were. I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing."

 

"Sorry? Don't be sorry. It's okay, Dan. That doesn't make me ups-" Phil said, getting cut off.

 

"See? Then you have to go and be all nice about it and I'm just.." Dan said, tearing himself away from Phil and speeding off.

 

"Dan!" cried Phil. "I'm not upset!"

 

But he was too far away to hear.

 

 

After that, Phil didn't see Dan for three days.

 

He wasn't in history class on Tuesday, or in the library.

 

Finally, Phil went to the main office.

 

"Yes?" said the lady behind the desk, peering at Phil over her glasses.

 

"Er...d'you know where a student named Daniel Howell's dorm is?" he asked.

 

"Let me look it up for you." she said.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Phil was standing outside dorm 54A, a piece of notebook paper in his hands. He slid it under the door quietly and walked away quickly.

 

He'd drawn a little doodle of a boy with curly hair, a black shirt, and two dimples in his cheeks along with his number.

 

 

Two hours later, his phone pinged.

 

He reached for it absentmindedly, still holding a pen with his other hand, trying to finish an essay.

 

He looked at the text from a random number.

 

_(778-3467-2988): is this phil?_

 

He scrambled to reply, changing the number to a contact in his phone right after.

 

_Phil Lester: Yes_

  
  
_Dan Howell: oh_   
_Dan Howell: i don't know what to say_

  
  
_Phil: How about..."we're even now"_

  
  
_Dan Howell: are we?_

  
  
_Phil Lester: Of course. It didn't make me upset or anything at all XD it was kinda cute_

  
  
_Dan Howell: oh_   
_Dan Howell: at least i didn't draw you like a french girl xD_

  
_  
_ _Phil Lester: well I mean_

  
  
_Dan Howell: PHIL ! stop_

  
  
_Phil Lester: KIDDING ^_^_   
_Phil Lester: Tomoz is the weekend, do you want to grab some coffee off campus?_

  
  
_Dan Howell: did you send that to the right person_

  
  
_Phil Lester: Yes_   
_Phil Lester: So will u_

  
  
_Dan Howell: yes:) see you at 3?_

  
  
_Phil Lester: yeah, I'll swing by your room_

  
  
_Dan Howell: it's 54A_

  
  
_Phil Lester: I know_

  
  
_Dan Howell: oh_   
_Dan Howell: right_

  
  
_Phil Lester: goodnight Dan_   
_Phil Lester: see you tomorrow_

  
  
_Dan Howell: see you:)_

 

Phil grinned wide as he turned off his phone.

 

They were finally getting somewhere.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they're finally approaching it
> 
> WHOO
> 
> TY FOR READING GUYS
> 
> comment and kudos! 
> 
> <3 shreya

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! new part up soon  
> KUDOS AND COMMENT I LOVE U ALL <3


End file.
